In recent years, nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries such as lithium ion batteries and nickel hydride batteries have gained importance as power sources to be installed on vehicles and power sources for personal computers and portable terminals. In particular, lightweight lithium ion batteries that make it possible to obtain a high energy density are expected to be advantageously used as high-output power sources for vehicles. In a typical configuration of a lithium ion battery of this kind, charge and discharge are performed by the transfer of lithium ions between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. The conventional technology relating to lithium ion batteries is described, for example, in Patent Literature 1.